dimension_of_doomfandomcom-20200215-history
Races
'Core Races' These races are the most common and found all over. They are easy to play and have very little need for special upkeep. Race Human '– the basic race that have roamed the worlds since their forecestors crawled up out of the swamps. They were once the dominant race until the mystical creates of legend rose and took back the land they once roamed before the humans took hold. After the final war the races came to an agreement. Each race holds one territory that is represented in the counsel formed after the war. Over time the humans have slowly withered down to a small sub race that falls under the main elven empire. Average height male 5’ 10” – 6’ 2” female 5’ 6” – 5’ 10” Mods Choose one base to gain a +3 Abilities: Bonus Perk – Humans have no true special attributes. They are good at what they want to be. A human gains a bonus perk every 3 levels starting at level 1. '''Anthro '– the people of the animals who themselves have become animal. Once human they evolved to a new race with the use of alchemy and casting. The new species flourished in the forests and mountains of ryoka. With unmatched senses and strength all their own they have grown vast enough to be noticed by the counsel. For a few decades they have been represented on the counsel and soon may replace one of the three main races. Average height male 6’ 1” – 6’ 5” female 5’ 10” – 6’ 1” Mod Agility +3 Perception +2 Negative Wisdom -2 Abilities: Dark Vision – ability to see in the dark Directional Hearing – gain bonus to perception when listening in one direction. Primal Furry - bonus when using an unarmed weapon. '''Fairy – an ancient race that has lived since before the other races had even evolved. They live in the forest among the animals as equals. They and the anthros are blood bred to live in peace and so the fairies helped the anthro rise to power. With their allies they have risen again as a great race. Average height male 3’ 6” – 4’ 2” female 5’ 4” – 6’ 0” Mods Agility +3 Charisma +2 Negative Strength -2 Abilities Quicken - bonus to movement speed Dark vision – ability to see in the dark Lighten – Ability to make one’s self float a foot above ground Aquatics – many legends existed among humans of the marine people. Human like in nature with the abilities of the sea. When they arose from the sea they met the humans as equals. With their knowledge of sea travel they journeyed east to find the continent of ages. A vast land cloaked in darkness and turmoil. It was there that they found the gods. These gods shaped the two races and helped them become the superpowers of the world. Then one day the aquatics stumbled upon a sea swell. This swell held a new god, a serpent known as arga. Arga wished them to rise against the humans and what she saw as the heathen gods. Some of them refused while others swore allegiance. This led to a civil uprising that sunk the great capital of wetrun. The aquatics suffered a great loss but at the humans good grace they gave the aquatics a land to call their own. Since then they have rebuilt and created the territory known as wetrun. Average height male 6,0 – 6,2 female 5,1 – 5,5 Mods Endurance +3 Agility +2 Negative Charisma -2 Abilities: Gill – Ability to breathe underwater Film – ability to see underwater. Low-Light Vision – ability to see better in low-light Goblin – the goblins are a servant race to the god quintar. Created from the body of orc and the blood of demons they are fierce and uncivil. They have no know politics and are left alone in their home land of gobai which was acquired during the uprising against the orc. Average height male 6,2 -6,11 female 6,0 -6,5 Mod Strength +3 Endurance +2 Negative Charisma -2 Abilities: Dark Vision – see in dark Directional Hearing - Bonus on perception when listening in one direction. Survivalist - bonus on all survival checks. Elf – a noble race of proud people. They are vast in culture and knowledge. They are far advanced in technology and they control the counsel and most of the trade. They are rivaled only by the orc in politics and the giants in military strength making them one of the three main races. There god heartcina gives them the religious power of knowledge. Average height male 6,0 – 6,4 female 5,10 – 6,1 Mod Charisma +3 Agility +2 Negative Strength -2 Abilities: Dark vision Resistant – immunity against sleep effects Giant – once a dumb race of lost roamer, they rose to power when one of them gained the knowledge of arumha and agnam. They worshipped and thanked the twin dragons for evolving their minds and perspectives. They eventually found the counsel and joined the elves in their quest to unite the races. After the assimilation of the orcs into the counsel the three great races made a truce. One race of technology one of military power and one of politics, the giants were granted the task of gathering military strength. Now a days the giants are ruled by the great decedent gala, she is the last living decedent of the great prophet toma. Average height male 7,9 – 8,4 female 7,4 – 7,11 Mod Strength +3 Perception +2 Negative Agility -2 Abilities: Survivalist - bonus on all survival checks Long Vision – Can see further and receives a bonus on perception checks. Orc '''– The orc were the last to be assimilated into the counsel. Although they were once a dumb race they have evolved to a civil race with the help of the mysterious nothing man. He gave them knowledge of the universe and its inner workings. With this knowledge they went forth to be the technological power house of the three races of power. Average height male 6,6 – 6,10 female 6,4 – 6,6 Mod Strength +3 Endurance +2 Negative Charisma -2 Abilities: Dark Vision Survivalist Enduring - bonus to all endurance checks '''Dwarf – the dwarf are a technologic people capable of great feats. With the use of clockwork tech they have created an army of powerful robots that are unmatched by the most advance tech the orcs can create. With their tech they have been held as a high race in the counsel but they fear that soon their place of power will fall. Average height male 4,6 – 4,9 female same Mod Strength +3 Endurance +2 Negative Agility -2 Abilities Strong structure – Harder to get hit. Iron Stomach – bonus to resisting food sickness or potion effects Inborn Skill – Dwarves gain a bonus when brewing liquids or understanding clock work tech. 'Advance Races' These races are a bit more complex to play. Most of them require special upkeep but gain interesting powers. They are semi-common but some are looked down upon unfavorably. Colossal – A race of unevolved giants that grew to massive size. With the power of Quintar by their side they are a wrecking force that can’t be stopped by normal means. They have no politics and only exist in the realm of Quintar except for the off spring of their ravaged conquests which roam the lands searching for a true home. Average height male 10’ – 15’ female 13’ – 18’ Mod Strength +3 Endurance +2 Negative Agility -2 Abilities: Dark Vision Long Vision Burdened - easier to hit. Construct – inability to eat or sleep. Must be repaired cannot be healed. Vampire – a race spawned from the shadows themselves with the power of the night. They worship the goddess of the night Nyx who grants them power in their weakest moment, the bright of day. As long as they worship her they can pass through the day unharmed. Only their more evolved breeds can walk the day without the help of their goddess. Height same as human Mod Charisma +3 Agility +2 Negative Wisdom -2 Abilities: Thirst – drink blood instead of eat food. Blood Memories – ability to gain memories from the blood of a victim. Inborn power – Certain vampires are inborn with a specific power. This power is decided by you but must be approved. Dark Vision Strength of Two – ability to wield a two-handed weapon as a one handed. Applies to all weapons. Ghoul '''– a race of lost humans that gorge on vampire blood. The blood gives them super human power but slowly drives them insane. Height same as human Mod Strength +3 Agility +2 Negative Intelligence -2 Abilities: Dark Vision Thirst - drink blood instead of eat food. Connection – A ghoul has an innate connection to their vampire master. Strength of Two – ability to wield a two-handed weapon as a one handed. Applies to all weapons. '''Were creature– a race spawned from the power of Tomias. Creatures of unknown malice and power fueled by their primal needs. Most take form of wolves but others animals have been seen Mod Strength +3 Charisma +2 Negative Intelligence -2 Abilities: Transformation – A were creature can transform to its were form at will and gain that creatures powers. Until level 10 A were creature cannot choose when it turns back to its humanoid form. Dark vision Survivalist Perceptive 'Divine Races' These races are of a divine nature. Though most of them are common they contain massive power. These races have little upkeep but have a certain standing in society. Angel – this race is the spawn of the evolved elves and fairy offspring of old. They are worshiped as children of god and their powers are boundless. Only they truly know the secrets of their race and they keep mostly to the highest peak of the mountains. Height same as human Mod Intelligence +3 Wisdom +2 Negative Strength -2 Abilities: Divine – angels give off an aura based of their alignment. Bonus on intimidation checks against those of an opposing alignment. Dark Vision Flight – the ability to fly. Nourished – Does not require food to survive. Demon '''– these evolved beings are those who sought the darkness and shadows. Taken in by the shadow court they were molded into their ideal form. With skin of black and hearts of pure evil they serve the biddings of their dark lords. Average height male 6’7 female 6’3 Mod Intelligence +3 Charisma +2 Negative Agility -2 Abilities: Nourished Dark Vision Demonic – Demons emit a strange ethereal mist from them that corresponds to their alignment. Bonus on intimidate checks against their opposing alignments Intimidating - Bonus on intimidation checks. '''Dragons – spawned from the wombs of the five great ones these devolved creatures have long since lost their powers of old. They have become their own race with the tongue of old still ringing from their throats. Height ??? Mod Agility +3 Strength +2 Negative Intelligence -2 Abilities: Shout – Dragons are inborn with the ability of the throat. They can project their words into an attack. Dark Vision Dragon abilities – At every even level a dragon gains an ability. These abilities bring them closer to becoming a full fledged dragon. Dragon Abilities: Claw Attack - Grow claws that can be used for attacks. Bite attack - Teeth turn into fangs that can be used to bite an opponent. Dragon scales - Grows scales over your skin that help to resist damage. Dragon breath - Gain an elemental breath attack. Dragon wings - Gain wings and the ability to fly. Dragon sight - Gain the eyes of a dragon. Bonus to perception checks. Dragon smell - Gain the dragons sense of smell. Bonus to perception checks. Dragon tail - Grow a tail that can be used for attacks. Dragon cloak - Gain an elemental cloak that protects you from damage done by that element. Dragon element - Dragon gains an element that shapes their future. Whenever exposed to this element they gain strength. Time nobles – The race that seemed to come from nowhere, with the soul belief in the ways of xhira they focus their meditation and thoughts to control the flow of infinum itself. With their knowledge they could end the world itself but they choose to use their powers to further the development of man, only intervening when they need to. Height variable Mod Intelligence +3 Perception +2 Negative Strength -2 Abilities: Knowledge Time – Time nobles gain a bonus to all check involving past events. Nonaging – Time nobles never lose their complection no matter what age. Brilliant - bonus to intellect based checks outside of knowledge checks Psychic Wave – Time nobles are all born with natural psychic powers. They gain a bonus when using in psychic based attack Phoenix '– ancient race spawned from the flames of the sun. When they descended to the world they took human form and left their old forms behind. As they grow old they slowly become their old selves. Mod Intelligence +3 Endurance +2 Negative Strength -2 Abilities: Rebirth – Phoenix can revive themselves once a day with no penalties. Dark Vision Phoenix Form – A phoenix has the ability to change into their phoenix form. As they grow, so does their form. '''Shadow '– a race of either rouge or elite shadows that descend from the shadow court, creatures of unknown potential and of fear. Mod Perception +3 Intelligence +2 Negative Endurance -2 Abilities: Dark Vision Shadow Mist – Shadows give off a menacing mist when they are in their true form. Shadow – Shadows can fuse with the shadows of anything. bonus to stealth checks. Perceptive - bonus to perception checks '''Mythical Races These races are composed of strange myhical beings. These races are rare and hard to play. They have major upkeep but can be interesting. Centaur – ancient mythical race spawned from anthro’s. they believe in the ways of nature. Mod Intelligence +3 Perception +2 Negative Wisdom -2 Abilities: Dark Vision Survivalist Knowledge Nature - bonus to all nature based knowledge checks Gargoyles – a race of mystery a might. They live in the plains of black valley. Mod Strength +3 Agility +2 Negative Intelligence -2 Abilities: Dark Vision Low-Light Vision Strength of Two Survivalist Perceptive Shape shifter- a race that can change their shape to disguise what they are, but always have 1 form they favor most of all Mod Wisdom +3 Intelligence +2 Negative Charisma -2 Abilities: Morph – Shape Shifters can change into any form in their size category. Rhis ability cost 10 magic. Prophecy '– creatures of pure magical power. Humanoid in nature but they have evolved to a race of pure magical power Mod Intelligence +3 Agility +2 Negative Strength -2 Abilities: Magical - bonus to all castings Perceptive Revive – At the expense of all their magic a prophecy can fully revive one being without penalty. 'Artificial Races These are races that are not naturally formed. They are rare and hard to find outside of there area of creation. Cyborg – race of people that have been made for perfection. Mod Strength +3 Agility +2 Negative Charisma -2 Abilities: True Vision – can see in any condition Electric charge – Does not require food to survive. Requires power source. Binary Complex – ability to communicate with higher machines Spirit – creatures that have left the mortal coil and are bound to an earthy husk. Fueled by the desire to pass on. Mod Roll Negative Roll Abilities: Resistant – When a spirits hits points hit 0 they cannot go down any further. This ability keeps them from dyeing but they remain unconscious until they can be revived by a healer. Dark Vision Low-light Vision Zombie – the living dead. Found in various places around the world. Mod Endurance +3 Perception +2 Negative Intelligence -2 Abilities: Perceptive Dark vision Survivalist The Flesh – Zombies can consume the flesh of any higher species without going insane.